Shang-Chi
Shang-Chi is a martial arts thriller set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Plot Fu Manchu, a name that strikes fear in all of China. Said to be immortal, sorcerer Fu Manchu has resisted all attempt to arrest him by the government. Shang-Chi was born at a time when six villages come together to attack Fu Manchu, failing miserably. No one knew his mother, many assumed she was killed by Fu Manchu's men and her body burned. Shang was raised to become a deadly assassin by his father. Feeling lessons from various masters were not enough, the boy was also subjected to alchemy and a virtual reality feed of techniques and styles while he slept. One day, his father gave Shang-Chi his first assignment, kill Denis Nayland Smith, a well-known british spy. Shang-Chi easily took out most of british spies in a village in Chengdu, Denis Smith took out his gun and fired shots at Shang-Chi. Being the master of kung-fu, Shang-Chi easily took out the bullets with just his palms. Delivering a powerful kick to Nayland's chest, Denis immediately falls to the ground, seeing his opponent preparing to deliver the killing blow. Shang-Chi then realizes that he could not bring himself to murder a helpless man crawling on the ground. Asked what he was doing here in Chengdu, Denis explains that he is part of the Secret Intelligence Service here to investigate the powerful crimelord known as Fu Mancu. Seeing the scared face of a young man trembling at his feet, Shang-Chi lets him go, knowing full well what his father would do. Shang-Chi then delivers a speech to the villages, saying that they should fight his father for their freedom. This continues for a few months, attacking various elements of Fu Manchu's empire and reunites with Denis Nayland Smith in Beijing. In retaliation, Fu Manchu sent some of his best assassins to murder his own son. Shang-Chi, master of kung-fu easily defeats them all before leading the charge against his father's mansion. The villagers burned the mansion and Fu Manchu's body is never found. 14 years later, Shang-Chi became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, handling Hydra agents at Yunnan and battling an inhuman in Guangzhou. Denis Smith had retired after his wife died of cancer and is replaced by Adam Manna. Shang-Chi is battling the Yangsi Gongshi when he suddenly felt weak and passed out. Unknown to him, Fu Manchu is still alive and well, albeit scarred. He had hexed Shang-Chi with a weakening curse, weakening its victim and slowly killing them. Taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D base in Beijing, Shang-Chi felt his body slowly being drained of power. His skin started turning orange as he finds it difficult to evem move his arms. Denis Nayland Smith had a wife, a beutiful wife who had passed away from cancer. Denis had been staying with his good friend Dr. Petrie and his nephew, Lancaster Sneed. The death of his wife and the corruption of the MI6, his former "home". His nephew had left for America, leaving him with Dr. Petrie. Noticing that Petrie had besn awfully quiet, Denis went to investigate and saw a shadowy figure standing above Petrie's dead body. The cat-like figure suddenly leaps at him and chokes him to death. Fu Manchu then appears from the shadow and congratulates the figure for killing his longtime enemy. The figure is Shen Quyen, also known as the Cat. A martial artist working for a spy based in Hong Kong, he was approached by Fu Manchu to murder his two greatest nemesis, Denis Smith and Shang-Chi, Fu Manchu's own son. Shang-Chi felt relieved when Wong, a diciple of the Ancient One, heard of his pain and cast a healing spell, and a nice cup of tea. Wong warns him that another hit from the curse and the healing spell would not work on him. Shang-Chi then asked agent Adam Manna to conduct an investigation on who cast the spell but was refused. Enraged by this, Shang-Chi then forms a three man team with Agents Bob, Hannah, Alex Su and himself. Investigating the place where he was hit, a cloaked figure shows up and murders Bob and Hannah with Alex Su revealing himself as a mole for Fu Manchu. He reveals to Shang-Chi that his father is still alive and introduces him to Cat, who promptly snaps Alex's neck with a kick, killing him. The Cat, then tells Shang-Chi that the man he just killed talks too much before kicking him in the chest. Shang-Chi then proceeds to kick him in the groin before punching his face until a tooth came out. Shen smiles as he wipes blood away from his face before landing in a deadly kick, throwing Shang-Chi three meters back. Shang Chi then delivers kicks after kicks with the Cat dodging each one. What follows is a fight that seems more akin to ballet, jumping in the air and punching and kicking each other. The Cat barely receives any hits and promptly kicks Shang-Chi into the sky. Shang-Chi is then brutally beat down by Shen until what was left was a bloody pulp. An unconscious Shang-Chi is then delivered by Shen to his father, Fu Manchu. Fu Manchu notes that he is impresses by Shen and tells him that he is now working for him. Fu Manchu then proceeds to beat his son and telling him that he wished his own son had never been born. Fu Manchu then told him that he is on his own for his whole life and that S.H.I.E.L.D is using him as a tool. Shang-Chi replies to this by headbutting his father before using his strength to break the chains holding him before delivering a killing blow to his own father right in the chest. A dying Fu Manchu orders Shen to kill his son before finally he finally dies. The Cat then delivers a powerful kick to Shang-Chi, throwing him back several feet. A brutal fight began, with the other using every means to gain the upper hand, including battering Shang-Chi with a broken pipe and Shang-Chi using the paintings on his fathers restored mansion as weapons against Shen. Shang-Chi then gets help from S.H.I.E.L.D agents who had been tracking them down. Shen Quyen Kuei is then shot dead by the agents. Shang-Chi then learns that his old friend Denis had been killed by Shen. Denis Nayland Smith's funeral was attended by his nephew, fellow MI6 agents and Shang-Chi who felt that it was his fault for not being there. Shang-Chi quit S.H.I.E.L.D just before many of their agents were revealed as Hydra. Shang-Chi then teams up with many former agents to battle and wipe out Hydra from the face of the Earth. The mid-credit scene is set a few years later, Shang-Chi saw the battle with Thanos on television before recieving an invitation to Avengers Manor The post-credit scene is of The Cat walking away from the mortuary and reveals that he has vibranium under skin as he then salughters all doctors and guards that stands in his way. Cast Donnie Yen as Shang-Chi Ludi Lin as Shen Kuei / Cat Bolo Yeung as Fu Manchu Hugh Grant as Denis Hayden Smith Colin Farell as Adam Manna Benedict Wong as Wong Ross Butler as Alex Su Daniel Dae Kim as Cho Lin Steven Yeun as Deng Ling-Xiao / Wild Tiger Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Jack Tarr Constance Wu as Agent Hannah Yin Aaron Yoo as Robert Lin Liu Yifei as Fah Lo Sui Tian Jing as Leiko Wu Philip Ng as Shang-Chi (young) Jonathan Bailey as Denis Nayland-Smith (young) Will Poulter as Lancaster Sneed Stan Lee as Dr Petrie Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Films Category:Action Category:PG-13 Category:Thriller films Category:Martial arts films Category:Martial Arts Category:Shang-Chi